Get Ugly
|artist = |year = 2015 |dg = / / |image = |mode = Trio |pc = Blue/Magenta/Green |gc = Green/Orange/Yellow |lc = Cherry Red |nogm = 1 |nowc =GetUgly |perf = Eva Ndiaye (P1) Jovany HarrysScreen Shot 2016-03-01 at 5.03.42 PM.png (P2) Anissa Thaihttps://www.instagram.com/p/BCQMIsWtxRl/ (P3) |choreo = Eva Ndiayehttps://www.facebook.com/eva.ndiaye2/posts/10209108563931429/ Thibaut Orsoni Céline Baron |pictos=127 |dura=3:25 |dlc=February 26, 2016 (JDU/''NOW'') |audio = |kcal = 22.9}} "Get Ugly" by Jason Derulo is featured on as an exclusive track and on . Appearance of the Dancers The lead dancer is a man and the backup dancers are women. P1 P1 is a woman with black curly hair. She wears a blue visor, a red and yellow long sleeve, a blue vest, a pair of brown high waisted cheeky shorts, a pair of blue, yellow and green socks, and a pair of maroon shoes. P2 P2 is a man with red and black ombre hair. He wears a pair of red tea shade sunglasses, a large pink and blue tunic hoodie, a pair of black jeans, and a pair of maroon sneakers. P3 P3 is a woman with black braided hair. She wears a blue, red, and yellow batwing hoodie, a pair of neon green and black leggings, and a pair of yellow platform shoes. Getugly_coach_1_big.png|P1 Getugly_coach_2_big.png|P2 Getugly_coach_3_big.png|P3 Background The routine takes place in a laundromat with the words "Laundry Lounge" written in yellow on the wall. This sign changes into blue later in the routine. During the chorus, the background adopts a galactic theme, and the tumble dryers turn into colorful neon sound waves. At times, the background also turns white with several linear drawings. Miscellaneous objects such as sneakers can also be seen flinging around. Several lyrics of the song also appear in large colored text in different kinds of fonts. Nearing the end of the track, a huge tumble dryer is imposed in the centre of the screen. It turns to the beat of the song. Gold Moves There is one Gold Move in the routine. Gold Move: P1, kneel on the floor and put your left hand under your chin, P2, lower your right arm and pose as if you are singing, and P3, kneel and put your right hand on your head. GetUglyGM.png|Gold Move GetUglyGM.gif|Gold Move in-game Dance Quest Get Ugly appears in the following Dance Quest map: *Pine Cone Trivia * This is the third song by Jason Derulo in the series, after The Other Side and Want To Want Me. ** However, this is the only song not to be a solo routine. * P2's glove has a texturing issue, as it turns from orange to red when put down.http://i.imgur.com/KYvnv28.gifv * Tipsy, freaks, and motherf**kers are censored. * This song was released on one day later than the other February songs. * The line "Someone else gon' have to '''drive me home'"'' is misinterpreted as "Someone else gon' have to '''try me'". * On a notification for this song on , all three coaches are missing their outlines. * There were no credits available for the song in ''Just Dance Unlimited. ** This was fixed on the April 21, 2016. * In the song's Just Dance Now files, it can be seen that a pictogram is named "getugly_toomuchweed.msm". *The song's shooting can be seen in the behind the scenes video, despite it not being a Just Dance 2017 track. Gallery Getugly.jpg|''Get Ugly'' File:Getuglymenu.gif|''Get Ugly'' on the Just Dance 2016 menu Getugly cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover GetUglyAvatarHD.png|P1's avatar on Just Dance 2016/''Now'' 200497.png|P1's golden avatar 300497.png|P1's diamond avatar GetUgly pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms getugly jdn notification.png|''Just Dance Now'' notification ugly tbh.png|Variant of the end saying That's Ugly noguiugly.png Get_Ugly_V1_241589.jpg|UK YouTube thumbnail GetuglyUS.jpeg|US YouTube thumbnail P1GetUgly.png|P1 P2GetUgly.png|P2 P3GetUgly.png|P3 cm_mediaUrl_1456396359.gif|''Just Dance Unlimited'' confirmation BTS.png|Behind the scenes Get Ugly 3.png|Behind the scenes Get Ugly JD 2017.png|Behind the scenes Videos Jason Derulo - "Get Ugly" (Official Music Video) Get Ugly - Jason Derulo Just Dance Unlimited Just Dance Now - Get Ugly Just Dance 2017 Get Ugly by Jason Derulo - 5 stars References Site Navigation